Promise
by xPromise
Summary: The chasing after Sasuke has become too much, Sakura is starting to realize that Naruto's promise is putting him in more and more danger each day that passes..so she has a plan. A Narusaku Story!
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful and sunny day in Konoha. The streets were filled with people walking while kids were running around playing with each other. As a group of kids were running, one of them was left behind holding a stuffed bunny in his arm. '' Ano! Slow down! '' The little kid shouted, but the others completely ignored him and kept running. As they ran by houses and buildings, a loud shout was heard from the Hokage's building. '' I REFUSE! '' The voice was like spikes that attacked their eardrums and gave them a painful, yet funny expression on their faces. A huge noise came out of the Hokage's building and the kids stopped running and looked up. The kid that was left behind finally catch up to his little friends, panting as he placed his hands on his knees. '' W-What was that?'' He said. Meanwhile at Tsunade's office Naruto was shouting. '' You can't be serious baa-chan, you know I can do this! '' That shout exposed the voice that was heard earlier. Also, his fist was on Tsunade's desk which now had a big crack on it. This also exposed the huge noise that was heard.

'' I will take care of this Naruto! We have a lot of Shinobi's and ANBU's that can complete this mission perfectly. '' Tsunade replied with a serious, yet irritated tone as she had her cheek resting on her fist. '' Tsunade-sama is right Naruto'' A lower voice was heard beside Naruto. The pink haired girl placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder as she gave him a nod. '' B-But…'' He sighed '' unbelievable '' Naruto started again, but this time he lowered his voice and looked down with a frown. '' You need to rest Naruto, you're wounds are still not completely healed '' Sakura continued. Tsunade ordered Naruto and Sakura to take a break from their missions. Naruto was badly injured from last time they tried to bring Sasuke back, but yet he refused to sit and do nothing. Especially, letting wounds stop him sounded absurd to him, he was pissed off. His brain bubbled as he thought about his promise to bring him back. Naruto closed his eyes tightly as his fist tightened. Tsunade decided to let other Shinobi's take care of Sasuke, which made Naruto lose his mind. '' Calm down Naruto..'' Sakura noticed the expression on his face and she recognized it.

Every time Naruto thought of Sasuke, he had that heart-ripping expression on his face, and it killed Sakura from the inside seeing her teammate suffer like this. Tsunade let out a sigh, '' Sasuke is a criminal now Naruto, you have to understand that I do this because of your safety, I can't risk losing you two. '' The blonde shook his head slowly and started to walk away with weak and slow steps. When he arrived at the door, he opened it and stopped. '' But you're ready to risk Sasuke..'' The blonde went outside leaving a huge slam after him as he shut the door. Now they were only two in the Hokage's office, the painful silence took over the room seconds after the blonde left them. Sakura looked down; the silence was making this harder for her to keep her positive thoughts going. For them both actually '' Maybe I shou-'' She said after some minutes but got interrupted. '' You should'' Tsunade replied, as she gave her pink haired student a nod. Sakura slightly smiled at her master and left the room after some minutes.

When she came out there was no track of Naruto outside. She started to wonder where her teammate could've gone as she walked around looking for him. Her thoughts about finding the blonde got interrupted as she spotted a bench after searching for a while. That bench made that scar in her heart burn and the pink haired kunoichi had a different expression on her face now. A painful memory froze her brain, a heart-ripping sentence made her fall on her knees. Sakura felt her tears falling down her cheeks as she thought of Sasuke. She lost him, after tearing her heart out that day and shouting that she loved him, he left her. He left her a clear scar on her heart that meant he did not feel anything for her. She was too weak. Sakura's stomach started to hurt just by thinking of how useless she was. She couldn't stop him from taking his step into darkness. And it felt repeated whenever she thought of Naruto. What if she can't save him either? After all Naruto broke almost every bone of his body trying to bring Sasuke back.

Which did nothing but hurt Sakura's feelings each day that passed. But that was far from Naruto's way of view when he thought of Sasuke and Sakura's bond. Sakura always had a smile on her face whenever she was around Sasuke, and that smile...oh lord, the beauty of that smile was impossible for Naruto to describe. As Sakura rose up and wiped her tears, she started to walk to the bench and finally sat down like she did when she was younger. Meanwhile Naruto was in his apartment lying on his bed, still having his thoughts on Sasuke. His arm hurt, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his head by the moment. As he rose up with a groan he felt sick and weak, but that weakness disappeared immediately when his thoughts went back to Sasuke. '' Damn..'' Naruto mumbled as he looked down with a frown. The blond was never taking the subject about Sasuke easily and it never left his mind easily either.

The day he saw Sakura hugging herself as her tears fell down her cheeks, she begged Naruto desperately with a trembling voice to bring Sasuke back. The blonde grabbed his chest, when that chocking feeling of seeing Sakura crying desperately hit his chest again. He hated how she was suffering, he hated to see that beautiful girl cry and beg for something he never could've said no to. That's exactly why he gave her a promise of a lifetime to bring Sasuke back, even though Naruto never got along with Sasuke. In fact, Sasuke was his rival. The feeling of being inside his apartment did not make the blonde feel any better, so he decided to go out for some fresh air. Walking through the streets of Konoha that beautiful day felt like the wrong day to be down. But he couldn't help it, whenever he looked around; things reminded him of Sasuke and Sakura. Heading towards the gate of the village, Naruto passed by the benches. He had his hands in his pockets, and a head that was pointing down.

'' Naruto? '' A familiar voice called his name and made his head raise up. '' Sakura-chan '' The blonde spotted Sakura walking towards him. '' Where are you going? '' The pink haired girl wondered. The blonde shook his head. '' Just walking around..'' he replied and tried to look happy with his foxy grin. But it did not change Sakura's mind. The kunoichi watched him with her green eyes. '' Naruto, please don't take it like this…'' She then said and Naruto's smile slowly started to fade away. '' Heh, don't worry Sakura-chan '' He then replied as he placed his hands behind his head and gave her another grin. Sakura gave up. Making Naruto tell her what was on his mind was not something she could easly succeed with, but she always tried. Maybe she should try to make him feel better instead by making him forget about Sasuke for a minute. Actually, it would make her feel better too. Suddenly a smile appeared on Sakura's face.

'' How about we go and eat at ichiraku's ? '' The kunoichi asked with a kind voice. The blonde had his arms down again and looked at her. '' Hah? You mean it? '' he asked with an extremely happy face and Sakura felt his negative thoughts fade away. This made Sakura smile bigger. '' Of course! '' She replied and then giggled. Naruto then calmed down a bit, feeling embarrassed over his extreme reaction. '' A-Alright '' he then said and it made Sakura giggle again. As the two teammates headed to Ichiraku's, the sun started to sink down from the sky. This gave them that cozy feeling in their bellies. The sky was orange now, and the wind flied through the village calmly. When they arrived, Sakura was hoping that Naruto wouldn't think of Sasuke again. The last thing she wanted to see was Naruto having that expression on his face again, so she prayed that a bowl of ramen could make him forget about his teammate.

After all, ramen made Naruto forget about everything. After ordering two bowls of ramen they started to eat and Naruto looked at Sakura. '' Sakura-chan..'' He said looking down in his ramen bowl. Sakura looked at him, hoping he did not have his minds back on Sasuke. '' Yes, Naruto?'' She replied. '' I just wanted to say..thank you '' The blonde gave her his foxy grin, but this time Sakura knew it came from his heart. She knew that it wasn't a try to hide his pain from her. The pink haired girl was smiling back at him, happy knowing that her teammate was feeling better. '' You're welcome Naruto. You deserve a bowl of ramen after working so hard lately '' she then answered with a smile. The blonde looked at her with his famous smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just realized that i forgot to type the disclamier last time ^^'' smart, huh?**

**sadly, I do not own naruto! **

**anyway, this is the second part of my little NaruSaku Story! hope you like**

Sakura was up early the next morning. She was in the kitchen eating breakfast while she looked out from the window. The village was calm, birds were flying around and people were on their ways to work. The rosette began to wonder what she would do today, Tsunade had ordered them to take a break from their missions for a while, two weeks to be exact. She started to wonder what Naruto was doing, so she changed and went outside to search for him. As she walked through the street and passed alot of people that were walking, she spotted Ino at the flower shop. Ino noticed Sakura after a few seconds and started to wave. Sakura walked to Ino and smiled.

'' Hey Ino, what are you up to today? '' Sakura asked.

'' Nothing special forehead '' The blonde girl smirked. '' Don't you have any missions to take care of? ''

'' No, Tsunade-sama gave me and Naruto two weeks off '' The blonde girl was surprised by the news.

'' Really? '' Ino asked. '' How come? ''

The Rosette scratched the back of her head. '' It's sort of difficult..''

The blonde girl started to frown. She started to wonder what could've been so important to stop them from missions for two whole weeks.

'' Hey forehead..'' The blonde girl said with a different tone. Sakura looked up at her. '' Is everything alright?, did anything happen? ''

The rosette let out a sigh. '' it's just that Naruto has been badly injured every time we've been out there searching for Sasuke...and i thought that.. ''

'' You told Tsunade-sama to say that, didn't you? '' Ino said.

The rosette looked down, that small knot in her chest just got bigger. '' I just didn't want Naruto to get hurt..'' She then replied quietly.

Ino looked at her friend with a frown. '' Sakura..'' She never knew that Sakura would do something like lying just to keep Naruto safe.

''I think you did the right thing..i mean Naruto can push himself too much sometimes.'' Sakura began to look up at her blonde friend again, not expecting an answer like that. '' But you know what? '' Ino continued. '' You guys have two weeks off, why don't you go somewhere with Naruto during the time? '' Sakura was surprised. Go somwehere? where? why? what did she mean? '' I know alot of cool places you guys could go to '' The blonde girl winked at her friend. '' w-wha..'' Sakura began to feel her cheeks getting hot. Go somewhere with Naruto? for two whole weeks? Could she do that..?

'' Forehead, why are you blushing? '' The blonde girl asked while she covered her mouth with her hand trying not to giggle. That made Sakura's face more red.

'' I'm not blushing!'' She shouted. '' w-why are you saying that anyway?'' Ino began to laugh and couldn't hold it back any longer. '' Why don't you just ask him if he wants to go with you? '' Ino then said after a while, a slight more serious. '' Maybe these two weeks with him would give answers on some questions. '' Sakura hated it, but she had to admit that Ino was right. She has always been denying everytime Ino told her that she might feel something for Naruto that could be more than just friendship. And maybe, just maybe..these two weeks could give her the answer?

'' ..well, i can ask him. '' The rosette pouted a bit, hating the fact that Ino said something that she could not prove wrong. And maybe it could be fun?

'' Ino! Can you help me lift these boxes? '' Someone shouted inside the store. '' Coming dad! '' Ino replied. '' I gotta go now, forehead don't forget what i told you. ''

The rosette replied with a nod. '' Have _fun,_ Sakura '' Ino winked at her again before she went inside the flower shop to help her dad.

Sakura blushed again while being a slight mad at what Ino just said..or well, what she _meant_. Sakura then started to walk to Naruto's apartment. When she was there she knocked on the door waiting for Naruto to open. After a few minutes the door opened. Naruto was rubbing his eye tiredly while wearing boxers and a t-shit. When the blonde finally could see who was standing infront of him, he jumped up a bit letting out a small shout. '' AHH! what the! '' Sakura was standing the with a annoyed expression. '' Sakura-chan! w-what are you doing here? '' Naruto asked while blushing and looked around trying to find his pants. '' I came to ask you something '' The rosette replied, still annoyed. But Naruto didn't listen, he was busy searching for his pants. '' I'm sorry for the mess Sakura-chan, i-i um..i dont really have time to clean''

'' I'm sure you don't '' Sakura mumbled and stepped inside the apartment. She stepped on something and then picked it up and looked at it. '' uh..Naruto '' The blonde looked at her '' You found my pants! '' Sakura threw the pants on his face. '' Just get changed already, i can't believe you were still sleeping at this time! '' The blonde took his pants on and laughed a bit nervously while scratching the back of his head. '' Gome Sakura-chan, i had some trouble sleeping last night..'' The rosette looked at him and she was sure about _why_ he couldn't sleep. Sasuke, no doubt. '' Sakura-chan? '' Naruto looked at her. '' Why are you here? '' Sakura walked over to Naruto who was sitting on his bed. '' I came to ask you if..you wanted to go somehwere these two weeks...you know..just for fun '' Sakura asked and then gave him a sweet smile. Naruto was surprised, Sakura had never asked him if he wanted to go somewhere, so he couldn't help but ask. '' you mean it? '' The rosette nodded. ''..but where? '' The rosette started to think. '' hmm..what about that small amusement park outside konohagakure? i've heard that there's a Hotel somewhere around.''

Naruto looked down and started to think. '' But what about our missions..'' Sakura was surprised. '' Naruto, we have two weeks off, remember? '' The blonde looked up at her. '' But Sakura-chan..'' Sakura looked back into his eyes and she knew what he was thinking about. '' What about Sasuke..? '' he said in a serious tone..''are you really willing to just give up on it because baa-chan said so..'' Sakura would never let herself change her mind, no, not this time. '' Naruto please! '' Sakura sort of shouted and it made Naruto's eyes widen. '' She's the Hokage of this village! Do you really think that she said that to make it harder for us? '' Naruto's started to frown. '' You still have wounds that i KNOW is hurting you! And for just a minute, please stop thinking about Sasuke!'' The blonde noticed the tears that were forming in her eyes. '' Please Naruto! Just for me, stop doing this to yourself..'' Naruto stood up, unsure about if he wanted to hug her or not. '' Sakura-chan..'' He looked down to her. It still surprised Sakura how much Naruto had grown during these two years. he was much taller, his voise had changed, he was not a prankloving losing anymore. He was much stronger, and also..he was.. _handsome.._oh lord. Did she just think that? No, it couldn't be. Sakura felt her cheeks get a bit hot, she never felt so nervous when Naruto was close to her. At the same time she tried to not cry, she pushed back those tears that were begging to fall. '' Dont worry Sakura-chan, i will come, i promise! '' Naruto looked into her green eyes while giving her a warm smile that filled her belly with butterflies. Wait, why is his smile giving her butterflies?

Sakura just smiled at him a bit, hoping that he didn't notice her tears or her burning cheeks. '' Thank you..'' The blonde nodded at her. '' I'll start packing! '' Happily, he started to pick his clothes up from the ground and into a big bag that he found under his bed. Sakura just stood there, looking at him while he was all over the room, a bit clumsy which showed that he was not used to cleaning. But she couldn't help but giggle, watching him like that was kind of cute. Adter a couple of minutes, Sakura decided that she wanted to help him, which Naruto gladly allowed her to because he was not really good at this. After helping Naruto Sakura went home and started packing as well. The two teammate's later were waiting at the gate of the village.

'' When will he come? '' Naruto shouted while kicked a small rock on the ground '' He's always late..'' The rosette sighed. '' Sorry guys! '' Kakashi appeard in a smoke. Even though he was wearing a mask, the two teammates could clearly see the terrified expression on Kakashi's face. '' YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!'' Naruto and Sakura shouted while they pointed at him. '' So, so i said i'm sorry '' kakashi replied, having a small sweatdrop falling down his head while his hand rubbed the back of his head. The rosette sighed '' Let's just go '' The blonde nodded in agreement. Team seven started heading outside, leaving their village for two weeks as they planned to. Sakura decided to ask kakashi-sensei to come with them too when she felt like spending the time with Naruto alone was a bit too much for her. So they walked, all three of them while they hoped for a good time together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: So i finally decided that i'd make this chapter even though i've had a bunch of homework xD **

**Naruto: Yeah and you want us to believe that huh, nice try .**

**Me: Shaddap dattebane! D: man I LOVED THAT EPISODE!**

**Naruto: wait, what are we talking about now?**

**Me: -_- Nevermind! Disclaimer Plz!**

**Naruto: augghh..-.- Alright, so guys no matter how much Rimi-chan wants to own me, she doesn't. I Belong to Masashi Kishimoto..or well she did own me once but it was only a dream ;)**

**Me: wtf i never thought you were such a flirt!..you're full of surprises Uzumaki ._. lol anyway ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>Naruto, the blonde guy with spiky hair and a bit less braincells that the girl with pink hair, Sakura and their sensei Kakashi was on their way to spend two weeks on the beautiful amusement park outside of konohagakure. It actually surprised Sakura that Kakashi decided to come with them, she didnt want to be rude but at the same time she paniced by thinking of her and naruto being somewhere far away from home for two whole weeks. But things ended this way and it could not be stopped now when they already were halfway there. The rosette walked through the forest following Kakashi while having Naruto behind her. '' Maaannn, are we there yet? '' the blonde from behind let out a shout. '' Naruto, don't shout like that! '' Sakura realized after a few seconds that she was shouting too and felt a bit embarrassed. '' But we've been walking for hours, when are we there? '' The blonde said again but this time he was not shouting. '' Naruto, just be patient we'll be there soon and then you can rest '' It was their sensei's turn to answer the blond this time.<p>

Everytime Naruto complained over something it made Sakura feel stupid for asking him to come with her. There were moments when she wanted to strangle him and there were moments she wanted to cry and bury her own grave. The rosette was not noticing the faces she made while she was thinking, but the blonde obviously did. He started to wave his hand infront of her face to call her back to earth, and it worked. '' Sakura-chan, are you alright? '' she could feel the concerness in his voice. '' y-yeah i was..just thinking thats all '' Sakura replied with a small smile but a huge sweatdrop falling down from her head. Naruto looked at her for a few seconds and then he moved his head and looked down to his feet while he was walking. '' if you're thinking of Sasuke again, then just say it there's no need to hide it Sakura-chan'' he then looked at her again giving her a smile.

Sakura didn't know what to say, should she say that she was thinking about him? He thought she was thinking of Sasuke, but why? She was the one telling him to give his mind a break from Sasuke. The rosette realized it was too late to reply the blonde as she saw that he was walking infront of her now having his back turned to her. The blonde took his steps without making a sound. Kakashi looked over his shoulder too see if everything was alright when he noticed the silence. Sakura saw Kakashi's reaction as he looked at the blonde's face who'm Sakura could not see by the moment. Even thought her sensei was wearing a mask, she could see his depressing expression. The rosette's steps became slower and weaker as she realized that she had hurt him. _He _was the one thinking of Sasuke now. '' Naruto.. '' it just came out of her mouth, his name. But the blonde did not hear, he kept walking but looked over his shoulder as he didn't feel Sakura being behind him anymore. '' Sakura-chan? '' He stopped walking. '' Whats the matter..? ''

The rosette just looked at him, having no clue of what expression her face had. Having no idea of why her body couldn't move or why her lips couldn't say a single word than...'' N-Naruto..i..i.._'' _Kakashi had stopped now too, looking at Sakura. '' Sakura, is everything alright? '' Her sensei walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. The rosette just nodded slowly and began to walk again. '' Are you tired Sakura-chan?'' the blonde asked. '' Do you want me to carry you? '' He waited for a reply with her didn't get any. The rosette just kept walking, and the two had no other choice than following her. Naruto looked at the rosette, wondering what was bothering her. If he only had the ability to read her mind, oh lord then he'd do anything to give her what she needed. But what the blonde didn't know was that the rosette's toughts were only about him. _You're hurting him, you're pathetic, you're annoying, you're doing it wrong, you're always screwing it up..you..you...lo- _Sakura's thoughts were interrupted as Kakashi spoke up loudly. '' WE'RE HERE! ''

The blonde laughed happily '' Finally! '' The three ninjas were standing infront of a huge Hotel, there was a hotspring beside and a huge pool infront of the building were some people were swiming and playing around. Alot of beach chairs were around the pool and the water was blue like the sky. The grass was green, the sun was shining and the people were laughing and talking with eachother. '' This place is incredible! '' The blonde gasped as he drank the sight infront of him. Sakura couldn't help but stare too. '' wow, this place is..'' but she couldn't finish, her brain was too busy collecting pictures that her eyes were taking. '' well what do you guys think, shall we? '' Their sensei asked as he picked their bags up from the ground which had fell down rom the two studens.

The two teammates nodded and with that they entered the hotel. After getting the keys to their rooms they took the elevator up to the 5:th floor. '' Ahh this is my room! '' The blonde said as he opened the door with a small sign on it. Naruto's room was room number 48. Kakashi's room was room number 50 and between their rooms was Sakura's room which was room number 49. '' It's so beautiful here!'' the rosette said after walking to the window of her bedroom. From there she could see the amusment park that was a bit away from the hotel. '' I can't wait to go there later! '' She smiled to herself and began to take her clothes out of her bag. After taking some clothes out, she noticed a pink book that she had placed under all her clothes.

Of course it was her Diary, she needed to express her feelings in some way..and what she could think of was words. She placed the diary under her bed and didn't want anyone to find it and thought that she'd probably use it these 2 weeks. The rosette took some pieces of clothes, a hat,her towel and some suncream before heading towards the bathroom where she changed. When she came out she was wearing a red bikini, a hat and had her towel over her right arm while she held her sumcream with her left hand. Suddently someone knocked on the door and she went to open it.

'' Sakura-chan! '' Naruto was standing infront of her, also holding a towel while wearing an orange and black swimshort. She couldn't help but blush as she spotted his perfect bronzed chest and his spiky blond hair that matched it perectly. Oh my, she never knew that Naruto's body ( especially his chest and arms ) was so well trained. Sure, she saw him a couple of times at the training field home in konoha but it was a while ago. When she noticed that she had only been staring at him she decided to look at his face and stop thinking like a pervert. But it turned out that Naruto's face was more red than Sakura's bikini. '' H-hey..'' thats all the blonde could let out from his wide open mouth as he looked at the rosette.

'' Uhh...'' The rosette was embarrassed by Naruto locking his eyes on her chest. '' I just came to tell you..t-that.. '' Naruto looked away as he turned even more red, Sakura's bikini color had no chance now. But then he pulled himself together and finished his sentence '' Kakashi sensei is waiting for us at the pool '' the blonde finished what he needed to say and waited for Sakura to reply. '' Alright then, let's go down to the pool '' the rosette replied and gave him a warm smile. Naruto couldn't help but smile back, her smile was so beautiful, her eyes so green and deep and her hair cherry blossom pink and soft resting on her shoulders. Her hair had become a slight longer than before. '' _She is only getting more and more beautiful.._'' the blonde thought as he looked at her smiling at him. Al those thoughts crossed his mind under those 3 seconds she smiled at him.

Suddenly the rosette grabbed his hand and pulled him with her as she began to run. '' Come on! '' When they finally came down they saw Kakshi resting on a beachchair at the pool while he was reading one of his books. '' Oi, sensei! '' the blonde shouted and waved from the other side of the pool. Kakashi was wearing a grey short, he had his left eye closed , this time he didn't have his headband but he still had his mask on, convering a part of his neck to the part under his eyes. '' Sensei! '' this time the rosette shouted but the still didn't hear. The two teammates looked at eachother but after a few seconds the blonde smirked. '' I have an idea..'' It made the rosette curious. '' w-what? '' she gulped as the blond began to whisper in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm gonna stop there -w-<strong>

**Naruto: HEEYYY I WANNA KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT ):**

**Me: well then you have to wait for the next chapter :P**

**Naruto: aughhh that sucks -.-**

**Me: ssshhhhh, i promise that the next chapter will be longer and much more exiting ;)**

**Naruto: it better be .**

**Me: thanks for reading! dont forget to leave a review please :)**


End file.
